Pollonia
by Ale-chan
Summary: Camus llega de visita a la isla de Milos, donde será bien recibido por su amigo en el puerto de Pollonia. Shounen ai! Regalo para Aiko-chan.


**Notas**: Este fic toma lugar en el puerto de Pollonia, una ciudad pesquera de la isla de Milos a la que suelen llegar varios turistas. Pollonia queda justo enfrente de la Cíclada vecina llamada Kímolos, cuyo puerto principal es Psathi. Como nunca he ido por allá (pero algún día. ¡Algún día!) me tomé muchas libertades a la hora de las descripciones pero creo que casi todo se puede perdonar, menos a ciertos mocosos que describo al principio. Éstos fueron inspirados por los niños que te piden dinero en la isla de Janitzio en Michoacán. Cómo me desesperan.

Ahora, el Kamáki (en griego 'arpón') es una palabra que se usa para describir la seducción de los griegos hacia los turistas. Es una clase de juego/arte en donde el chiste es acostarte con la mayor cantidad de turistas posible siempre y cuando sea el griego el que tenga el control. Es un acto que se ha desvirtuado mucho pero en algún momento (hace unos 30 años) llegó a ser una verdadera tradición. Los hombres griegos son los que más participan en el Kamáki y si alguna mujer lo hace no es tanto así como Kamáki sino más bien prostitución. Por otro lado, éste es solo otro modo de ver las cosas.

La paréa es otra palabra griega que se refiere a una relación muy fuerte de amistad. Para los griegos es muy importante hacerlo TODO con tu paréa. No se refiere a una pareja o a un amante. Se refiere a uno o varios amigos del mismo sexo o del opuesto y en esta relación queda implícita la confianza y el chismerío. Cabe mencionar que está muy mal visto el hacerte pareja de tu paréa.(a menos a nivel emocional... ejem) .Esto equivaldría a una relación incestuosa por lo que se suele separar muy claramente a la pareja de la paréa.

Finalmente, un kataïfi es un dulce de trigo similar a la baklava pero servido algo así como en porciones chiquitas.

**Pollonia**

El bote se tambaleó por unos instantes al chocar contra el atracadero. Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente seguro, se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a terminar su larga travesía marítima. Desafortunadamente para él, la visión del muelle no le relajó en lo más mínimo. En menos de un segundo, lo que parecía una decena de muchachitos corrió hacia él y el resto de los tripulantes, ofreciéndoles sus manos y espetando palabras con tanta energía y rapidez que Camus falló en descifrarlas.

-"Ignóralos."- La familiar voz le hizo alzar su rostro lejos de los lánguidos ojos infantiles y casi dar un paso en falso por la resbalosa superficie de la embarcación. –"Ven."- Le ofreció su mano y le ayudó a llegar al muelle de concreto. –"Ayudan a los turistas a bajar de los botes y luego no los dejan ir hasta que les das una moneda. Pueden llegar a ser bastante molestos."- Explicó mientras los niños correteaban alrededor de ellos. –"Por otro lado, no los culpo. Sacan buen dinero. Sobre todo de los americanos. Esos sí que saben dar buenas propinas."

-"Lo que esos niños necesitan es respetar a sus mayores."

-"El respeto no les ayudará a llevar dinero a casa, Camus."- Se alzó de hombros, llegando al final del muelle y a la calle principal. –"Es mejor esto a que roben, ¿no te parece?"

-"Supongo."

-"Llegaste muy tarde. Te esperaba para desayunar."- Al fin libre del griterío de los niños, la conversación tuvo la oportunidad de tornarse menos casual.

-"No fue mi culpa. Le tomó cinco horas al bendito bote llegar hasta Adamas. ¡Y luego una hora más para que saliera uno que me trajera hasta Pollonia!"

-"Te dije que tomaría tiempo. ¿O no? Además, en otoño llegan pocos botes hasta aquí. Hubieras tomado el autobús."

-"Dijiste que otoño era la mejor época para visitarte. Y que 'no podía perderme la experiencia de bordear la costa de Milos'."

-"Y dije bien. No te hubiera gustado estar rodeado de turistas, ¿o sí? ¿Y no las viste? ¿No viste las casas?"

-"Las vi."

-"¿Y?"

-"Parecía como si estuvieran colgando de los acantilados."

-"Una sobre otra, ¿no? Como una cascada de paredes blancas. Casi todos los pueblos de las Cícladas están construidos así. Creo porque de ese modo siempre te sentirás bien al darte cuenta de que hay alguien viviendo a tus pies."

-"¿En serio?"

-"Ó porque fuimos demasiado perezosos como para aplanar el terreno antes de construir."- Se alzó de hombros y sonrió de medio lado. –"Pero me gusta más mi primer teoría."

-"¿En serio? ¿El egocentrismo te parece mejor que la pereza?"

-"La pereza no construye casas, Camus."- Arqueó la ceja izquierda, como señalando algo obvio. –"Por otro lado, el egocentrismo crea imperios. Pero basta de tonterías."- Lo empujó por varios metros cuesta arriba, subiendo por angostísimas y angulosas calles mientras pasaban de largo altas casas adornadas con ventanales, puertas y escalones pintados de un clarísimo azul celeste.

El recorrido le pareció tan intrincado a Camus que sabía que si en ese instante lo dejaban solo, le hubiera tardado mucho tiempo el poder regresar al malecón. Morenísimas caras les miraban cruzar cerca de ellos, algunas prestándoles más atención que otras.

-"Hola."- Un par de muchachillas coquetas les interrumpieron el paso. Eran jóvenes. Demasiado jóvenes, pensó Camus. Caminaron hacia ellos con ligereza, agitando sus faldas más de lo que deberían y sonriendo amplísimamente, mostrando una cadena de perlas amarillentas pero bien formadas. –"¿Coffee?"- Preguntó una de ellas, hablando lentamente y suponiendo que aquel par de hombres de ningún modo podían ser habitantes de la isla. De ningún modo. Los hubiera reconocido.

-"Ahora no, princesas. Tal vez después."- Agradeció el griego con la mejor cara de cortesía que pudo y, después de insistir un par de veces más, las muchachas decidieron rendirse. (Probablemente debido al fluido helénico del moreno.)

Siguieron ascendiendo. Camus no recibió una explicación además de una sonrisa maliciosa y la palabra 'Kamáki.' No necesitó más. Si bien su amigo falló en mencionar a los niñatos pedinches del puerto, fue muy claro en explicarle que en las islas un café usualmente significaba mucho más que eso y todavía más cuando el invitado era un extranjero.

Un par de calles más y llegaron a una planicie. Ésta estaba rodeada por el acantilado y por una hilera de casas viejas pintadas con cal. Se dirigieron a un mirador que mostraba la litoral oeste de la isla vecina, Kímolos, así como la bahía opuesta del pueblo.

-"¿Y bien?"- Preguntó, inhalando pesadamente e hinchando su pecho con orgullo. –"¿Qué opinas?"

Deseando dar una respuesta honesta, Camus se recargó en el barandal del mirador, examinando detalladamente la vista. Mar azul intenso, acantilados blancos, negros y grises perdiéndose a la distancia y unas finísimas nubles flotando sobre ellos resistiéndose contra los embates de la brisa marina.

Era lindo. Pensó.

Lindo pero sólo eso.

Lo suyo no era la playa. ¡Mucho menos ese calor endemoniado que venía sintiendo desde hacía horas! El sonido de las gaviotas aturdía su mente y el constante ajetreo del mar resonaba en sus oídos tan fuertemente que casi pudo verse a sí mismo perdiendo una noche de sueño por él.

-"Es bonito."- Admitió. –"Pero hace un calor endemoniado."

-"¿Caluroso? ¿Qué dices? ¡Hace menos calor aquí que en el Santuario!"

-"Yo no dije que hiciera más calor que en el Santuario."

-"Sea como sea, me da gusto que hayas venido a visitarme. Siempre soy yo el que espera ser invitado."

-"No había venido antes porque no me habías invitado."

-"Lo sé."- Frunció el ceño. –"Honestamente, nunca pensé que aceptarías. Por eso nunca lo hice antes."

-"¿Y por qué fuiste tan optimista la última vez que nos vimos?"

-"¿Qué sé yo?"- Rascó su cabeza, perdiendo su mirada en un barco que se preparaba a salir del muelle. –"Fue uno de esos momentos de espontaneidad."

Una corriente de aire salado revolvió los cabellos de Camus y tuvo que cubrirse la cara para evitar que alguna basura entrara a su ojo. Cuando el viento cesó, lo primero que vio fue a su amigo con los ojos aún fijos en el mar y su cabello revoloteando en la brisa.

Aquella visión lo movió más que cualquier costa o arrecife.

¿Sus ojos siempre habían sido tan azules?

Tenía qué admitirlo, algo extraño había en esas islas para que la escena frente a él le pareciera tan conmovedora. Algo en el aire le había provocado alucinaciones y no pudo evitar sentir malestar al darse cuenta de que el centro de aquel espejismo fuese el hombre que consideraba su hermano. Su _paréa_.

-"¿Milo?"- Diría su nombre una vez. Cuando llamara su atención desaparecería el estúpido halo de esplendor y podría olvidarse de aquel sentimiento.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Pero el halo no desapareció. Es más, cuando el par de ojos turquesas se posó en sí, todo pareció empeorar. –"¿Te sientes mal? No estás acostumbrado a viajar en bote."

-"No es eso."- Carraspeó, bajando la mirada y fingiendo que sacudía la arena de sus botas. –"Tengo hambre."

-"Comamos, entonces."- Y colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, guiándolo hacia algún restaurante desconocido. –"¿Te gusta el calamar? Es una de las especialidades."

El resto de la tarde fue una pesadilla para Camus. La extraña sensación en su estómago no le permitió disfrutar ni de los calamares ni del amargo trago de _retsína_. Ni qué decir del dulcísimo café que le sirvieron, el cual terminó casi todo en una macetita cercana a la mesa.

Después de una corta sobremesa, salieron del restaurante y recorrieron una vez más las calles de Pollonia; esta vez prestándole mayor atención a sus alrededores. La iglesia, la biblioteca, la escuela; todo le pareció a Camus como un montón de piedras blancas sobre otras. No se maravilló ante los infinitos puestos de sombreros ni ante el aroma de los dulces bajando desde las terrazas de las reposterías.

¿Cómo hubiera podido prestarles atención?

¿Qué clase de construcción, vegetación o paisaje podría compararse con lo que se balanceaba frente a él?

¿Mirando qué otra cosa podría sentir lo mismo que sentía cada que su compañero señalaba alguna baratija colgando de algún comercio? ¿Qué _kataïfi_ podría producir un aroma tan delicioso como el de su amigo quien, totalmente inconsciente de lo que provocaba, caminaba de un lado para otro, sonriendo ampliamente y despidiendo con la mirada a cualquier muchacha que pareciera con la intención de acercárseles?

Y cada vez que se hacía alguna de esas preguntas, el malestar regresaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar en semejante forma de él? ¿Con qué derecho traicionaba su confianza deseando de él algo que nunca le ofreció? E incluso en esos momentos en los que Milo intentaba con tantas ganas el compartir su amor hacia la pequeña isla, lo único que podía hacer Camus era distraerse, mirar hacia otro lado y murmurar alguna qué otra palabra ambigua que para nada satisficiera la curiosidad de su amigo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Dejé a los muchachos solos. Me preocupa que se metan en problemas."

Y Milo le respondía que todo estaría bien. Que ya casi tenían once años y que ellos a esa edad eran perfectamente capaces de cuidarse por sí mismos.

En algún momento de la tarde, Camus utilizó por quinta vez la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño. Se escurrió a los sanitarios de un café cercano y se encerró en él, refrescando su cara con el chorro de agua tibia (¿por qué tenía qué hacer tanto calor?) y tallándose los ojos, esperando que así se rompiera el cristal que tan mágicamente transformó a Milo ante sus ojos.

El dolor de estómago ya era insoportable. La cabeza le dolía y como nunca antes se forzaba por reprimir lágrimas de enojo.

¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo tuvo qué elegir a Milo para experimentar por primera vez la agitada respiración y las mejillas sonrojadas? ¿Con la única persona de todo el mundo a la que realmente temía defraudar?

¿Es que su corazón no sabía del peligroso terreno por el que se aventuraba?

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido como para fascinarse tan repentinamente por alguien que llevaba tantísimos años de conocer?

¿Qué diría él? (De ningún modo podría decírselo.)

¿Cómo podría seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien?

Ese desasosiego, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría? Con suerte, se trataba de un despertar de emociones abrupto y ciego que tan solo tomó lo más cercano que tuvo a la mano. Pero, ¿si no era así? ¿Y si Milo ya nunca más volviera a ser Milo nada más?

¿Y si todos esos años de amistad se iban por el caño, tornándose en el mejor de los casos en una cruel indiferencia y en el peor en rechazo y vergüenza?

-"Eres cruel."- Le dijo el Escorpión mientras se sentaban en la playa, la arena colándose entre los dedos de sus pies e iluminados por las tenues luces del puerto de Psathi.

-"¿Disculpa?"- La acusación fue severa pero a Camus no pareció importarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado contando los faroles que iluminaban la isla continua.

-"Entiendo que no te guste este lugar pero nadie te obliga a quedarte."

-"Ya te he dicho que no es eso. Me gusta este lugar."

-"Basta, Camus."- Alargó la última vocal de su nombre. –"Estoy harto de tu cara de aburrimiento y desesperación. Podrías regresar ahora mismo a Siberia. No creo que te vayas a perder en el camino."

-"Milo…"

-"Está bien, ¿sabes?"- Gateó hacia él, forzándolo a mirarlo a la cara. –"Somos amigos pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos qué aguantarnos todo el tiempo. Tenemos qué ser sinceros."- Y Camus calló, negando con la cabeza, deseando escapar pero sintiéndose demasiado torpe y comprometido como para hacerlo. –"Yo lo hago, ¿no? Cuando voy a tu casa siempre me quejo del frío y de la pésima comida."

-"Sin embargo, siempre te quedas por más de una semana."- Articuló, esperando que el comentario alejara un poco a Milo. –"A veces pienso que te quedarías a vivir ahí si tuvieras la oportunidad."

-"Tal vez lo haría. Yo no voy a Siberia por los bloques de hielo ni por la aurora boreal. Yo voy porque estás tú. Creí que lo entenderías."- Tragó saliva y relajó un poco su espalda, al fin separándose de Camus. –"Sólo quería compartir esto contigo."- Cerró los ojos y habló con sarcasmo. –"Pero supongo que las bellísimas islas paradisíacas no son para todos. Me figuro que el clima mediterráneo y la buena comida son demasiado para ti."

¿Demasiado?

-"Debe de ser eso."- Y por primera vez en aquella tarde se atrevió a mirarlo directamente. –"Este lugar es perfecto. La cadena de casas blancas colgando por el barranco, el mar turquesa chispeando por el sol, el cielo infinitamente claro, las curvas de la costa, el silbido de la brisa, la cálida arena en mis pies… Debe de ser eso. Es todo eso."

Milo parpadeó varias veces, confundido y sorprendido por lo que le pareció una exagerada disertación sobre su hogar. Sin embargo, tal vez orgulloso de que alguien como Camus se atreviera a hablar así de algo que sentía tan propio como si lo hubiera hecho con sus propias manos, sonrió y asintió casi con vehemencia.

-"Entonces lo que pasa es que es tanto que tu pobre cerebro no puede lidiar con ello."

-"Si. Eso es."

Mucho más relajado, Milo volvió a tomar su lugar a lado de Camus, moviendo sus pies de un lado para otro y aguantándose las ganas de desbocar su risa.

-"Como siempre, tu problema es que piensas demasiado. A veces, es bueno sólo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar."

Camus asintió pero, a diferencia de Milo, optó por no cerrar los ojos. Sería tonto el hacerlo y perderse el espectáculo que brillaba frente a él.

Cuando el dolor de su estómago desapareció, supo que tenía qué darle la razón a Milo.

A veces era mejor dejar de pensar.

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora:** ¡FELICIDADES AIKO-CHANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Ruleo! Lo acabé a tiempo. XD)

*coff*

Espero que este fic te haya gustado. Honestamente no tenía idea de qué escribir y justo cuando creí tener una idea, me surgió otra y las cosas se me fueron totalmente de las manos. Originalmente iba a hacer sufrir mucho a Camus pero simplemente no resultó de ese modo. n.n' Gomen. Tal vez algún día pueda hacerlo llorar.

Creo que la historia quedó algo abierta y tal vez más adelante haga una continuación pero centrándome más en Milongas pero no prometo nada. Además, no quería que todo se solucionara de golpe. Quiero decir... =D que sufra un poquito nuestro querido Camuchis, ¿ne?

Vaya, mujer... ¿quién diría que después de tantos años todavía hablaría con esa niña loca que me llevó por el mal camino? Yo que era tan pura e inocente y tú que metes esas ideas yaoiescas en mi mente. Debería de darte vergüenza. Jaja! Ay... que cosas, que cosas. Un año más que se nos va, Aiko-chana. Que los que sigan estén llenos de alegría, dinero, salud y bishies. Ojalá sigas disfrutando del mejor mes de todos! *hugs*

Mmm... creo que eso es todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado o si no que no lo hayan odiado. ¡R&R, kudasai!

PS: Greeks are so fu***** hot!


End file.
